


If Anything, I'm The Serpent

by Ineffability_In_Eden (Honestmabe)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Professors, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), College Student Aziraphale, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Dildos, F/F, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Light Dom/sub, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Crowley (Good Omens), Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmabe/pseuds/Ineffability_In_Eden
Summary: Antonia overhears Aziraphale arguing with her date and the rest of the evening goes from there.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for age difference and possible power imbalance (Crowley wouldn't use it obvs)

Antonia Crowley was celebrating solo, as she did with most of her accomplishments. Being a woman in a career statistically dominated by men… didn’t leave much room for friendships. She had to work twice as hard, speak twice as fast and loudly just to be heard. That had been her life for nearly two decades and she was accustomed to being alone, save for the occasional hookup but that’s not her goal tonight.   
  
She had a class first thing in the morning, a good teaching position at a prestigious college for both the elite rich and the few lower and middle class who were lucky enough to get in on scholarship. The pay was generous, as was her sign-on bonus. It was a position she absolutely could not mess up.

Antonia sat at the bar and ordered a drink. She distantly noticed a couple nearby but barely paid them any mind as her whiskey was sat in front of her.    
  
“So what you’re saying is that my lit professor is wrong?” A patronizing male voice carried over to her. She glanced up and realized it was the couple at the bar near her having a discussion.   
  
“That’s exactly what I’m saying, dear boy,” the woman replied pragmatically. “One cannot truly separate the views and feelings of an author from their work, no matter how hard they try.”

Antonia smirked, impressed, but said nothing as she sipped her drink and listened. Entertainment for the night, she supposed. She noted, with a bit of a flutter in her stomach, that the woman was gorgeous. She had curly blonde hair pulled into a bun with a few stray tendrils falling and framing her round face and flushed cheeks. Her eyes… her eyes were the most lovely shade of blue Antonia had ever seen and they held so much intelligence. Such a shame she was on a date with someone else...   
  
“Death of the Author is important because it gives the readers the power to interpret the works on their own. Dead authors can’t clarify what they meant so it’s our job to do it for them,” the man replied, still patronizing.

“Oh, so I suppose Jane Austen wasn’t influenced by the oppression of women and class separation of her time? That Edgar Allen Poe’s work would be nearly as dark if not for the tragedies in his life? Or Dickinson wasn’t influenced by her own sexuality at times?”   
  
“That’s not-” The man began, floundering for an argument. “Dickinson wasn’t a lesbian!” he finally snapped.   
  
The woman rolled her eyes. “Her works say otherwise, dear boy. One can hardly claim that we should forget about the author themselves when assessing a work while also categorizing their works by the literary periods in which they were written. Seems a bit backward and silly, don’t you think?”

“You’re  _ silly _ for thinking you know better than a professor. He-” the man began. Antonia had heard enough.   
  
“I agree with her,” she spoke up. The couple turned to her, the woman’s eyes dragged over her from her undercut to her snakeskin boots, appraising. The man just looked angry.   
  
“I suppose you’re studying literature?” the man asked, taking in her dark clothes and tattoos with clear disdain.   
  
Antonia felt her lips curl into a patronizing smirk as she drawled, “I have a PhD in liberal arts, a doctorate in both classical studies and gender studies, as well as a master’s degree in religious studies. I do believe it’s safe to say I know what I’m talking about.”    
  
The man paled slightly as his companion raised impressed eyebrows. “You agree with me?”   
  
“Of course I agree with you,” she told her. “What are you drinking this evening?” Her voice turned to a low purr and she felt a rush of satisfaction as the other woman blushed.   
  
“Merlot,” the woman responded, getting up from where she was sitting to walk over and join her. The man she was with angrily threw his hands up before paying the tab and leaving.

“My name’s Antonia. You?”   


“Oh, I was told not to give away my name to strangers,” the blonde teased, her eyes sparkling as she picked up her new glass of merlot and took several large swigs. Antonia liked her already.   
  
“That’s fair. However, you  _ did _ accept a drink from a stranger so what’s one more rule to break?” Antonia told the other woman, her voice dripping with temptation as she shifted closer.

“Oh, I suppose that is a fair point.” The blonde giggled and it was the loveliest sound Antonia had heard in her life. “My name is Aziraphale.”   
  
“A  _ mouthful _ ,” Antonia chided gently, her voice suggestive. “I’ll call you ‘Angel’ if that’s alright?”   
  
“You can call me whatever you wish if you buy me another merlot,” Aziraphale responded, smirking.   
  
“Your wish is my command,  _ angel _ .”

Aziraphale blushed as Antonia ordered her another Merlot. “Thank you for speaking up. He was a tinder date and a failed one at that. My roommate put me up to it. She is an occultist and has all this psychic stuff going on and was convinced I’d find love if I went out tonight. I normally don’t believe in that kind of thing but… well here I am.” She laughed deprecatingly and Antonia felt a pang at the disappointment on her face.    
  
“Your roommate seemed to have meant well,” Antonia commented. “As for your date, well… If there’s one thing you can count on with men, it’s their audacity,” Antonia told her, winking. “That’s why I don’t bother with them.” The attempt to make Aziraphale laugh worked and Antonia smiled to herself as Aziraphale giggled at the jab.   
  
Aziraphale looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. “Did you really agree with me?”   
  
“I did,” Antonia assured her gently.

“I was just so worried I was saying the wrong things,” Aziraphale told her, wringing her hands.   
  
Antonia reached over and touched her soft hands, stilling them. “Oh, you’re an angel. I don’t think you could say the wrong things.”   
  
Aziraphale bit her lip, seeming to mull over what she was about to say. “I… You said I can’t say the wrong things but would it be wrong of me to ask you if you wanted to leave… with me?”   
  
Antonia winked and stood up, holding out her hand. “I thought you’d never ask. Is my place fine?”   
  
“Your place sounds lovely, actually,” Aziraphale told her, accepting her outreached hand.   
  
As they approached Antonia’s parked Bentley, Aziraphale’s steps slowed. “Is- Is this your car!?”   
  
“Yep,” Antonia responded as she helped her companion into the passenger seat before closing the door. She continued as she climbed into the driver’s seat, “she was my passion project while I was going through school. I had so much going on at once and didn’t have time for friends so I put what little free time I had into fixing her up.”   
  
“She’s gorgeous,” Aziraphale praised, looking around at the interior.   
  
Antonia had a brief vision of pulling over and guiding Aziraphale into the backseat and spreading those thick and creamy thighs before taking her in her mouth. She’d gladly deal with the headache of repairing the upholstery if the cause was the woman sitting next to her dripping all over it as Antonia pleasured her.    
  
Not tonight.   
  
Tonight she was going to spread this woman across black silk sheets and find out what she sounds like when she screams in pleasure. She took a deep breath to hold it together as they pulled up to her flat.   
  
She walked around the car to open the passenger door for Aziraphale, who looked delighted at the effort and helped her out of the car.

They stepped into the elevator and Antonia had barely had time to choose her floor before she was against the wall with her arms full of an enthusiastic blonde. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped one arm tightly around Aziraphale’s soft waist while the other reached up to cup a rosy cheek and guide the kiss. The elevator doors opened with a ding and they reluctantly broke apart from the kiss but Antonia immediately grabbed hold of Aziraphale’s hand, not yet willing to break contact completely, as they set off down the hallway.

Aziraphale looked around Antonia’s apartment with a small smile. “It’s so neat and clean in here. Mine and Anathema’s apartment is so cluttered with books, crystals, and coffee mugs, you can barely walk.”   
  
Antonia chuckled at that as she stepped behind Aziraphale and wrapped arms around her waist and began kissing at her neck. One hand slipped down to the front of Aziraphale’s dress to cup her mound through the fabric. Aziraphale let out a small noise and tilted her head back against the taller woman’s shoulder as she gently rubbed her hand against her sex. “How do you want it tonight, angel? Do you want me to eat your pussy?”   
  
Aziraphale keened at that and Antonia ignored it as she began gathering up Aziraphale’s skirt with her free hand as the other still teased her. “Or… do you want me to finger you? Both?” Another keening noise left Aziraphale’s lips as she ground against the teasing hand. Antonia nipped at her ear before her voice dropped to a low growl. “I could fuck you with my strap?”   
  
“Please, all of it! Please!” Aziraphale whimpered as Antonia’s hand rubbed at her through her knickers.   
  
Antonia smirked and released her before grabbing her hand and guiding her to the bedroom. She helped Aziraphale out of her dress and shoes and pulled her hair loose from its bun but left the knickers on as she guided Aziraphale to the bed and laid her out on the silk sheets, just as she planned.    
  
She picked up one trembling leg and kissed her ankle before peppering kisses up her calves. Aziraphale jumped and made a noise when Antonia made it to her inner thighs. She smirked at the reaction and made sure to lavish her lover with extra attention in the erogenous zone, making sure to leave plenty of marks for Aziraphale to find later. Aziraphale tugged at her hair after a while and Antonia looked up at her flushed face and the fast rise and fall of her ample chest. “I’ll get to you, love. I just wanted to play with your thighs for a bit.”   
  
Aziraphale made a small noise and tugged at her gently. Antonia smiled and moved up to kiss Aziraphale’s soft lips while she gently moved her hands down to grope at Aziraphale’s chest. She swallowed the noise Aziraphale made before pulling back. “I’ll get to your pussy, I promise. Just let me play with the rest of your beautiful body for a while, okay?”   
  
Aziraphale pouted. “I want you naked.”   
  
Antonia smirked and sat up to straddle Aziraphale as she unbuttoned her black shirt, making sure to put on a good show as she revealed more of her tattooed skin and the lean muscles of her abdomen. Aziraphale blushed as Antonia tossed her shirt and unbuttoned her bra with one hand before tossing it as well. She fondled her small breasts and bucked her hips down against Aziraphale’s, smirking at the noise Aziraphale made. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”   
  
“I was about to say the same thing about you, dear girl,” Aziraphale told her softly, her smooth hand sliding up Antonia’s abdomen and up to join in touching her breasts. Antonia moved to guide Aziraphale’s hand to touch her how she liked as she bucked her hips down against the other woman’s.    
  
“I want to get back to fucking you if that’s alright?” Antonia panted, as Aziraphale tweaked at her nipple.   


“Please!Please!Please!” Aziraphale begged as Antonia positioned herself in between Aziraphale’s legs and began kissing her, open-mouthed and filthy before moving to her neck to suck several dark bruises. Aziraphale made a high pitched noise and Antonia smirked against her smooth pale skin as she moved down to her breasts before taking one rosy nipple into her mouth.    


Aziraphale moaned, arching her back in order to push closer to Antonia’s eager mouth. She pinned the woman underneath her down to the sheets as she sucked, licked, and teased at her nipples with more enthusiasm. Eventually, she had mercy and switched to the other breast to give it the same treatment as the first as she gently teased the unoccupied breasted with her fingers.

She felt Aziraphale’s body began to tense and Antonia smirked against her lover’s breast before biting down gently, pushing her over. Aziraphale shuddered and let out a moan as the first but certainly not the last orgasm of the night shot through her. Antonia pulled back to brush a sweaty curl out of her face. “You still alright?”   
  
Aziraphale nodded, panting. “I didn’t know that I could… come from  _ that _ .”

“Oh, angel, there are so many things I can do to make you come. I’m really quite good at it,” she purred before kissing in between her breasts and moving downwards towards her goal for the night. She felt Aziraphale’s soft hands card through her hand and hummed in satisfaction before licking Aziraphale’s pussy through her soaked knickers.   
  
Aziraphale made a loud, keening noise, before tugging at Antonia’s hair. “Don’t- Don’t you have to take them off?”   
  
“Hmm but they’re so pretty on you…” Antonia teased, nosing against the wet spot and kissing it. Aziraphale whimpered and Antonia mock pouted at her. “Do you want me to eat your pussy?”   
  
“Yes-”   
  
“Then behave,” Antonia interrupted her, her voice taking on a warning tone.   
  
Aziraphale blushed, clearly turned on by the dominant display, but kept her mouth shut as Antonia moved back to teasing her through her knickers. Aziraphale let out a wanton moan and nearly closed her thighs around Antonia’s face before catching herself. Antonia smiled against her mound before deciding to have mercy on her lover. She kissed her hungrily through her knickers as she finally hooked her fingers into the waistline and began pulling them down. She pulled back in order to pull them off Aziraphale’s legs completely before moving back to work. Aziraphale’s pussy was dripping wet and framed by short, neatly trimmed little white-blonde curls.    
  
“You’re so beautiful…” Antonia told her and Aziraphale, despite it all, giggled.   
  
“You’re talking about my p- my pussy, aren’t you?” Aziraphale asked her, blushing at the dirty word.   
  
“Yes, yes I am,” Antonia told her cheekily as she moved a finger in between her slick folds. “The rest of you is beautiful too, of course.”

“You’re still not naked,” Aziraphale panted, shifting her bare thighs against Antonia’s denim trousers.   
  
“That’s because I’m focusing on you right now,” Antonia soothed, splaying her hand flat against Aziraphale’s round tummy and moving downwards just to watch the way the woman squirmed. “Don’t you like me making you feel good? Don’t you want to come?”   
  
“I do! I do!” Aziraphale whimpered, panting.   
  
“Then keep being a good little girl and let me pleasure you. I’m about to eat your sweet little pussy now and you’re going to relax and feel nothing but pleasure, alright?”   
  
Aziraphale nodded, blushing furiously, as Antonia moved to flick her tongue against Azirpahale’s clit. She smirked as Aziraphale made a high pitched noise and decided sucked on her clit instead. Aziraphale wailed at that, gripping onto Antonia’s hair, and Antonia sucked harder just to turn that wail into a scream. That was more like it.   
  
She licked around Aziraphale’s wet entrance before pushing in, gripping Aziraphale’s thigh with one hand while the other moved to gently circle her clit.   


“You’re so clever with your- Oh! Your tongue, dear girl!” Aziraphale told her breathlessly. Antonia didn’t respond as she removed her tongue and replaced it with a long finger before returning to sucking on Aziraphale’s clit.    
  
Aziraphale whimpered as he shifted, unsure of whether she wanted to buck against the finger inside her or rub against the mouth on her clit. Antonia just added another finger and began fingering her rougher and faster, pretending not to notice how Aziraphale began babbling, lost in her pleasure. Aziraphale’s body began to tense again and Antonia moved back to tonguing her entrance, this time accompanied by the fingers. Aziraphale wailed at the stretch and overstimulation before spilling over, squirting on Antonia’s face.    
  
Antonia pulled away before gently slipping her fingers out. Aziraphale laid back on the sheets, looking mortified. “I’m sorry-”   
  
“Don’t apologize,” Antonia growled, leaning down to kiss Aziraphale, openmouthed. Aziraphale moaned at the taste of herself on Antonia’s tongue and wrapped desperate arms around her to pull her closer.    
  
Aziraphale was the one to pull back this time. “Please fuck me, please!”   
  
“I will, angel. I’ll fuck you so good and hard you’ll barely be able to walk,” Antonia promised, smirking as Aziraphale visibly shivered in anticipation.   
  
She got up and moved to her toy drawer before pulling out a strap, two dildos, lube, and condoms before returning to the bed. She quickly pulled down her trousers, glad she had forgone wearing knickers, to reveal her own wet sex before slipping two fingers inside her dripping hole. She watched Aziraphale’s half-lidded eyes track the movement and she smirked as she pulled her fingers out and tapped them against the other woman’s lips. Aziraphale made eye contact with her as she took Antonia’s fingers into her mouth and sucked, moaning at the taste of her.   
  
Antonia then removed her fingers from her lover’s mouth before inserting a dildo inside herself. It was a small thing with an attached clitoral stimulator. Perfect for when she wears the strap. She then attached the black leather harness and the dildo she’d picked for Aziraphale, making sure both items were secure, before slipping a condom onto the dildo and lubing it up. “Spread your legs for me, angel.”   
  
Aziraphale did as she was told, flushing as Antonia rubbed a bit of lube around her entrance for extra comfort before positioning herself. “Antonia… darling….”   
  
“I’ve got you, angel,” Antonia promised before shoving in with one swift movement. Aziraphale let out a low, guttural noise as her eyes rolled back into her head. Antonia smirked, rubbing soothing hands up her thighs before gripping her waist. She began rocking her hips, moaning both at her own dildo working around inside her, and how Aziraphale’s breasts bounced with every movement. How did she get so lucky?

“Antonia! Ah!”   
  
“You’re such a good girl,” Antonia praised her, releasing her grip from one side of her waist in favor or trailing her hand up Aziraphale’s body and up to her throat before gripping it gently. “So pretty and well behaved for me.”   
  
“Ah! Oh! Harder! Please!” Aziraphale babbled, wrapping her legs around Antonia’s waist.

“Your wish is my command, angel,” Antonia repeated her promise from earlier before planting her knees more firmly into the mattress and fucking Aziraphale as hard as she wished.   
  
The next morning, Antonia stirred awake as Aziraphale walked about the room, getting dressed. Aziraphale paused what she was doing and smiled at her. “I didn’t mean to disturb you, dear. I just have to get going before I’m late.”   
  
Antonia smirked and gestured for Aziraphale to come over to the bed. “May I get breakfast before you go?”   
  
“Oh, you fiend,” Aziraphale huffed without heat as Antonia pulled her back onto the bed. “I’ll be late and I don’t want to make my professor mad at me.”   
  
“Oh I’m sure they’ll live,” Antonia purred, trailing kisses down Aziraphale’s bare stomach.   
  
“But- Oh! Antonia!” Aziraphale mewled, clearly no longer caring if she was late.   
  
She made quick work of making Aziraphale come, as both mercy on the girl and because Antonia was going to be late as well if she didn’t hurry.   
  
She kissed Aziraphale goodbye, making sure to exchange numbers. Aziraphale was gone for perhaps fifteen minutes before sending her a text suggesting they meet up again soon. Antonia was helpless to do anything but send back an agreement text before taking a quick shower.    


Antonia made it to work with barely any time to spare before her students began entering. All grouchy due to the early hour. She smiled to herself at the thought of why she was so chipper that morning.

“Alright, I suppose I should introduce myself. I’m Dr. Crowley and I’ll be your Classic Literature professor this semester. As I outlined in your syllabus-”

She noticed a girl with vintage clothes and long dark hair staring at her phone screen, looking worried. She cleared her throat pointedly before speaking, “I think now would be a good time to make it clear I have a strict no-phone policy in my classroom.”   
  
The girl looked up at her, realizing she was the one being addressed, “Oh- I’m sorry, I just was worried about my friend. She didn’t come home last night.”   
  
Antonia eyed the tense set of her shoulders and sighed, cursing her soft-hearted side as she spoke, “alright, I can make an exception.”   
  
The girl’s phone pinged and she sighed in relief. “No worries, she texted back. Thank you for being understanding.”   
  
“No problem, Miss…?”   
  
“Anathema Device!” she supplied, smiling politely.   
  
Anathema? Why did that sound so familiar? She must’ve seen it on one of her attendance sheets.   
  
“As I was saying before, I outlined in your syllabus what we will be learning as well as the major assignments. If you feel you are falling behind, don’t be afraid to reach out to me. My job is to teach you, not to fail you.”   
  
“I’m sorry I’m late!” A familiar voice rang out into the classroom as the door opened. “I had such a busy morning and traffic was a nightmare!”    


Antonia watched in complete shock as Aziraphale rushed to the empty desk beside Anathema and sat down before finally looking at her.    
  
They locked eyes and Aziraphale turned a dark shade of red.   
  
Antonia cleared her throat, embarrassed at the hoarseness in her voice as she addressed Aziraphale as professionally as possible. “I’ll let it go this time but please see that it doesn’t happen again.”

Aziraphale could only manifest a small squeaking noise in response and Antonia knew as Anathema’s brows furrowed that the other woman had caught on to why her roommate was late to class.    
  
This wasn’t good.   
  
Antonia continued with her class as she originally intended, purposely not looking at Aziraphale when she addressed the class.   
  
After class, Aziraphale pretended to be busy packing her bags as the students filed out. Anathema lingered for a moment but Aziraphale gave her a pointed look and Anathema gave her a knowing look before leaving as well.   
  
They stared at each other in the now empty classroom in awkward silence.   
  
“I don’t suppose you could transfer classes?” Antonia tried.   
  
“The other classical literature professor is stuffy and old and unattractive,” Aziraphale told her, pouting.   
  
“Exactly! You didn’t-” she broke off before looking around and lowering her voice. “You didn’t have sex with the other professor last night!”   
  
“Well, you didn’t tell me I was your student!” Aziraphale sniffed as if she was somehow offended.

“I didn’t know!”   
  
“Obviously,” Aziraphale huffed.   
  
“Obviously,” Antonia mocked, nasally.   
  
They glared at each other for a moment before Aziraphale flushed and looked away. “Oh, don’t look at me that way.”   
  
“What way?”   
  
“Intense. Like you were last night,” Aziraphale told her softly.    
  
“Please, transfer your class,” Antonia asked her again, softly. “I can’t lose this job.”   
  
“I suppose I can think about it,” Aziraphale told her, still looking offended.   


“Thank you…”    
  
“But until that happens, I do believe you should know I’ve always fantasized about sleeping with my professor,” Aziraphale told her, her voice a suggestive purr. She stepped into her space and gave her a chaste kiss before shouldering her bag. “I’ll see you around, Dr. Crowley.” With that, she left.   
  
Antonia flushed before burying her face in her hands. Did Eve feel like this when the serpent tempted her to sin?   


“Oh bugger it all. If anything I’m the bloody serpent,” she hissed into the empty room.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added another chapter because more people were interested in this au than I expected haha I hope yall enjoy!
> 
> Also, a special shoutout to GrayScaleTestimony for beta reading because I almost gave up on this chapter before she graciously helped me figure out why it felt wonky haha

“Zeus’s speech implies that humans tend to attribute their afflictions to the gods and ignore their responsibilities for the tragedy, which is their own greed and folly. Aegisthus claims he’s avenging his father but really, his motives were his own lust over the power and fortune Agamemnon held. Self-denial reflects another sin of humanity. According to Zeus’s speech, humans alone are responsible if one’s life is tragic.” Aziraphale shifted her legs slightly, knowing she had Antonia’s full attention.   
  
“Do you agree? That one’s life is tragic due to their own sins?” Antonia asked her, her eyes drifting down to her bare thighs.    
  
Why on earth Aziraphale was wearing such a short skirt, was beyond Antonia’s comprehension. Which, if her inability to look away was anything to go by, Aziraphale had done this with the purpose of teasing Antonia. Why, if she shifted her legs the wrong way, one could see her knickers!   
  
Aziraphale shifted again and Antonia felt her temperature rise. Oh, there were no knickers to be seen.  _ Naughty angel. _ “I agree that deities shouldn’t be held accountable for human folly but I can hardly agree one’s sins causes ever tragedy in one’s life. There’s always the ineffable and unknown to account for, after all.” She shifted her legs again, this time opening her legs slightly to give Antonia a clear view.   
  
Antonia quickly looked away. “Excellent point of view, Miss Fell. Does anyone else have an interpretation of Zeus’s speech they would like to share?”

The rest of class went smoothly and it wasn’t long before class ended and Antonia’s students began dispersing out. She cleared her throat as she watched Aziraphale innocently gather her books as if she wasn’t flashing Antonia in the middle of class. “Miss Fell, please stay for a moment after class.”   


She saw Aziraphale’s eyes light up in delight before following Antonia into her office. Aziraphale watched quietly as Antonia walked to the door and locked it before turning back to her. “Naughty angel. Did you have something for me to see?”   
  
Her angel gave her a sultry look before walking over to the desk and sitting on it, splaying her legs open. “I did.”   
  
Antonia walked in between Aziraphale’s spread thighs and braced her hands on the desk on both sides, leaning in close. “I think you being a naughty little slut in class calls for some punishment, don’t you?”   
  
“Punishment?” Aziraphale asked her quietly, clearly interested.   
  
Antonia smirked before stepping away and walking around her desk to sit in her chair. She unzipped her trousers and pulled them down enough to give Aziraphale access. “Come here, angel.”   
  
Aziraphale blushed before approaching her, already knowing it was time to get on her knees in front of Antonia’s spread legs.   
  
Antonia reached out to run a gentle hand through Aziraphale’s blonde curls. “You’ll be a good girl for me, right? To apologize?”   
  
Aziraphale nodded, her face flushed. “And my punishment?”   
  
“You aren’t allowed to come,” Antonia murmured in a reprimanding tone. “Can’t reward your bad behavior, now can I?”

“I suppose not,” Aziraphale responded, her pink lips twitching into a smirk before she leaned in and flicked her tongue against Antonia’s clit. 

“Fuck, yeah-- Just like that,” Antonia moaned out, shifting in her chair to push herself against Aziraphale’s eager mouth. “You’re so good at that, just for--”

Someone knocked on the door and Antonia felt ice in her veins as she and Aziraphale quickly stood up and righted themselves. Aziraphale quietly went to sit at the desk and spread out her homework as if she had been asking for extra help. Smart girl.   
  
Antonia walked to the door and opened it with a fake, overly polite smile. “Michael, what a nice surprise.”

Michael, one of Antonia’s colleagues and the most respected science professor at their university looked between Antonia and Aziraphale, frowning. “Am I interrupting your time with a student?”   
  
“Oh? Ngk-- no, she was just asking for help on her homework. I am a bit fast-paced, I suppose,” Antonia chuckled, internally wishing Michael would get on with what she was here to say and leave.    
  
“Ah, how kind of you to help your students keep up,” Michael told her, smiling then. “I was just going to invite you for a drink sometime? As colleagues, of course.”   
  
“Sure, erm, yeah. As colleagues,” Antonia agreed. “So you uh, have my number, right?”   
  
“Of course!” Michael grinned at her. “We exchanged numbers during orientation. We, women, need to stick together in this field of work.”   
  
“A STEM professor and a Liberal Arts professor walk into a bar, sounds like the beginning of a joke,” Antonia mused with a forced smile, making Michael laugh. “Well, I have to get back to helping my student so she can get home, but text me.”   
  
“Alright, good luck!” Michael smiled at her again before leaving.   
  
Antonia closed the door quietly behind her, her heart pounding. “That was too close.”

“Well,” Aziraphale huffed, standing up. “That was rude of you.”   
  
“Rude!? Of me!?” Antonia asked her, her voice shrill.   
  
“Scheduling a date right in front of me,” Aziraphale pouted, gathering her things.

“You do not get to do this,” Antonia snapped, “I could’ve lost my job just now!” She walked over to where Aziraphale stood and stilled her hand that was reaching for her bag. “If you had transferred classes like I’d asked--”   
  
“He said he had no room!” Aziraphale whined, crossing her arms. “I don’t see what the big deal is.”   
  
“The ‘big deal’ is that I can lose my job,” Crowley sighed, backing away. She immediately regretted the action.   
  
“I looked in the handbook and there’s no rule against it, actually,” Aziraphale sniffed. Antonia looked away, sighing.

“Yes, there may not be a  _ rule _ against it specifically, but  _ ethically-- _ ” Antonia began.   
  
“If you wanted it to just be one night, you could’ve just said so,” Aziraphale snapped. “Don’t worry, Dr. Crowley, I won’t be attempting to fraternize with you--”   
  
“Fraternize!?” Antonia hissed.   
  
“Well whatever you wish to call it,” Aziraphale sniffed, shouldering her bag. “Either way, there isn’t much else to discuss, is there?”   
  
“I don’t need you,” Antonia lied, attempting to hide the pain she was feeling.   
  
“And the feeling is mutual! Obviously!” Aziraphale lied back, whirling on her heel to leave the room.   
  
Antonia walked over to her desk and buried her face in her hands. Why did she have to fall for one of her students!? 

The next time Aziraphale walked into class, she was in her usual modest apparel and didn’t spare Antonia a glance as she sat down next to Anathema, pulling her notebook out and ignoring the concerned look Anathema was sending her way. Probably for the best then.   
  
Antonia cleared her mind to get through her lecture without showing emotion. She’d worked too long and too hard for this position to lose it because she had a lapse in judgement, a weakness. Aziraphale was a siren and if she followed her call, she’d surely drown.   
  
When the class (blessedly) ended, Antonia pretended to be absorbed in paperwork as students began to pack up and file out.   
  
“Aziraphale, don’t tell me you’re actually going to see that prick,” Anathema groaned as she tucked away her laptop. Antonia looked up just in time to watch Aziraphale chew on her bottom lip as she placed her pen in the satchel bag she carried. Antonia tore her eyes away from Aziraphale’s rosy lips with some effort.    
  
“Well, he actually wants me after everything, so that’s something at least. We broke up over something silly, after all,” Aziraphale laughed in the manner of someone who doesn’t believe in their own lie.   
  
“He was overly controlling and arguably sexist,” Anathema pointed out, her voice raising slightly.   
  
Antonia stiffened, concerned. Even if Aziraphale wasn’t an ex (or whatever they were to each other), she’d be concerned for her student’s wellbeing.   
  
“He… He was just looking out for me is all,” Aziraphale responded, her voice growing quieter as she and Anathema left the room. “He wants to talk, see if we can work something out…” Their voices trailed off and mingled in with the other students in the hallway before the door closed gently behind them.   
  
Antonia realized that she sorely needed a drink and maybe a good shag, that was most definitely not a student.

  
  


“So you’re a doctor,” the woman at the bar next to her purred between sipping her drink. Antonia was quite sure her name was Candace -- or Kendall? Casey? Eh, didn’t matter. 

“Yeah,” Antonia confirmed, knocking back her whiskey. “So, random question: do you attend university?”   
  
The woman blinked at her, confused. “No?”   
  
“Oh, excellent,” Antonia shifted to give her better attention when something-- no, some _ one _ , caught her eye.    
  
Aziraphale was across the pub sitting with a tall, muscular man with dark hair and the kind of smile that automatically irritated Antonia. More because it was aimed at  _ her _ angel, who was wearing a slinky red dress with her blonde curls cascading over her shoulders.    


As if she sensed eyes on her, Aziraphale looked away from the man and locked eyes with Antonia across the pub. Her cute features morphed into a petulant pout before she turned away. Antonia watched as Aziraphale twirled a blonde curl around her finger and leaned into the man’s space, clearly an attempt to make Antonia mad.   
  
Well, it  _ wasn’t  _ working.   
  
“Hello? Are you listening to me?” The woman next to her snapped. Antonia shook herself a bit, coming back to the previous conversation -- what she recalled of it, at least.   
  
“Sorry, Candace,” Antonia apologized half-heartedly. “I saw an old friend. What were you saying?”   
  
The woman glared at her. “My name is Samantha.”

“Oh,” Antonia muttered, distracted again by the man reaching out to brush a stray curl from Aziraphale’s face. “Sorry, I uh… I have to go.”   
  
She didn’t wait for Samantha’s response before sliding off her barstool and striding across the pub, grabbing Aziraphale’s hand and ignoring her date’s offended sputtering. “Let’s go. You’ve had your fun.”   
  
Aziraphale pouted at her but was standing up anyway as the man turned an angry shade of red. “Just who the fuck are you!?”   
  
“Her _daddy_ ,” Antonia drawled sarcastically, looking down at the man. “Got your bag, angel?”

“Yes, dear girl,” Aziraphale told her cheekily.   
  
“Wait just a minute--” the man raised his voice, standing up. He’s taller than Crowley, sure, but she’s near positive she could take him if it came to blows. His suit didn’t even fit properly, which Antonia at least had going for her.   
  
She eyed him, unimpressed. “What’s your name?”   
  
“Gabriel.”   
  
“Well,  _ Gabriel _ ,” she drawled, a hand slipping possessively around Aziraphale’s waist, “I do believe you’ve been cucked. There’s a good shag at the bar if you didn’t feel like going home to take a cold shower.”   
  
The man turned to Aziraphale. “Don’t listen to this bitch and sit down. I won’t give you any more chances--”   
  
“She doesn’t need them,” Antonia interrupted firmly. “Especially from bastards who don’t deserve her.”

“Oh, and I suppose you do?” Gabriel laughed.   
  
Aziraphale huffed from beside Antonia. “She does when she’s not being an idiot. Come on, dear.”   


Aziraphale smirked at Antonia from the passenger seat as Antonia drove her home. “So, you were jealous over little ole me?”   
  
“I just don’t like men like that touching you,” Antonia griped, frowning.   
  
“You were jealous,” Aziraphale insisted, her smirk widening. “If it’s any consolation, I had no intention of sleeping with him.”   
  
“Somehow I don’t believe you,” Antonia drawled, her knuckles white on the steering wheel. “I heard you and Anathema talking. You intended to reconcile your previous relationship with him, didn’t you?”   
  
Aziraphale clicked her tongue, unphased by Antonia’s grouchy demeanor. “So rude of you to eavesdrop, though you eavesdropping  _ was _ my intention.”   
  
Antonia suddenly veered into the next exit, her jaw tense.   
  
“Is this the part where you and I run away together?” Aziraphale quipped, still playful.    
  
“No this is the part where I park somewhere secluded and give you a thorough lesson in the backseat,” Antonia nearly growled, swerving onto a backroad.   


“Oh good, I do love to learn,” Aziraphale told her, shifting her creamy thighs in anticipation. “What sort of lesson is it?”   
  
“The lesson is that bratty angels get punished,” Antonia told her, reaching over to run a hand up Aziraphale’s inner thigh. Aziraphale sighed and opened her legs, allowing Antonia to run a wandering finger along the wet patch of her knickers. 

Aziraphale bucked against her hand and Antonia smirked, reluctantly pulling her hand away. “Soon, angel. I’ll take care of you.”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale blurted, seemingly out of nowhere.   
  
Antonia reached a dead end and stopped the car, shifting to face Aziraphale fully, confused. “For what?”   
  
“For making you upset and for seeming to not take your career seriously,” Aziraphale told her quietly, staring at her own wringing hands. “I want you to do well and be successful because you worked so hard. It was rather selfish of me to do all this for your attention.” She took a shuddering breath. “I think you should take me home. I’ll- I won’t go on dates with mean people and I’ll behave in class-”   
  
“Aziraphale-”   
  
“I won’t get upset when you go on dates with other people-”   
  
“Aziraphale!” Antonia raised her voice slightly, her demeanor softening as Aziraphale’s chin began wobbling. “Oh, angel… I wouldn’t want any of that. I already knew you took my career seriously and I want the same things you want.”   
  
“You don’t want the same things I want, my dear,” Aziraphale laughed self-deprecatingly.

“Perhaps not,” Antonia murmured. “Though to be clear, what I  _ want _ is to punish you thoroughly for the little stunt you pulled this evening then I’m going to take good care of you and get you home safely.” She reached out to grab Aziraphale’s hand. “ _ Then _ I’m going to go home and think of you, as I’ve done  _ every single bloody day _ since I met you. I’ll give it some time, because I’m too embarrassed to admit even to myself how gone I am on you, before calling you and asking you if you’d like dinner Saturday.”   
  
Aziraphale giggled, wiping at her eyes. “What a silly way to ask me on a date.”

“I haven’t asked you on a date,” Antonia quipped, winking. “That comes when I call you later.”

“And after that?” Aziraphale asked her quietly.   
  
“I’ll ask you on another, and another, and another,” Antonia murmured, leaning in until their noses were brushing.    
  
“What about your career?” Aziraphale whispered, trembling.   
  
“As you said, there isn’t a rule specifically against it,” Antonia whispered back, wetting her lips nervously. “I don’t think I could forgive myself if I let you go without even  _ trying _ .”

  
“Oh- Oh, shut up and kiss me you sappy idiot,” Aziraphale sighed happily, reaching up to cup Antonia’s neck and pull her into a desperate kiss. 

Antonia responded immediately, running her fingers through Aziraphale’s blonde curls before gripping harshly and tilting her lover’s head to expose her neck. She leaned down and sucked a dark mark, her lips curling into a smile against pale skin as Aziraphale moaned low in her throat at the possessive behavior. “You’re mine, angel.” She murmured softly, moving down to kiss at her collarbone.

“Are you mine?” Aziraphale asked her, her eyes half-lidded when Antonia pulled back to look at her.   
  
“All yours,” Antonia promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Now, let's get to business, shall we?”   


Aziraphale gave her a shaky smile before leaning into Antonia’s space and kissing her softly. She reached her hands up to cup Antonia’s cheeks and stroke them tenderly.

Antonia pulled back, her breathing ragged. “Backseat, angel. I’ll take care of you, alright?”   
  
With a beaming smile, Aziraphale exited the car before getting into the backseat and laying out with her legs spread open, a lovely sight for when Antonia opened the other door.   
  
“Mmm, shame I didn’t bring any of my equipment,” Antonia told her with a smirk as she dragged a sharp black fingernail down Aziraphale’s plump middle, appreciative that the satin red dress clung to her body in the most delicious ways. Aziraphale shivered as the nail trailed over her mound, lingering for a bit over her clit, before moving up her thigh. “Such a pretty, submissive little thing you are. I do love to make you into a mess.”   
  
“I love you making me into a mess,” Aziraphale admitted quietly. “I love how you make me feel.”   
  
“Sexy?” Antonia inquired as she leaned down to press a kiss to one plump knee.   
  
“Wanted,” Aziraphale gasped out, trembling. “You make me feel so  _ wanted _ .”

Antonia’s response was to lunge forward, pushing Aziraphale’s dress up to tongue at her pussy through her soaked knickers. Aziraphale immediately gripped her hair, moaning softly. Oh so  _ softly _ … that wouldn’t do at all.   
  
Antonia pulled back and began awkwardly working herself out of her trousers, an unsurprisingly difficult feat in the back of a car. When she finally pulled free of her tight trousers, her knickers were thankfully less work. She held up the black lace with a grin as if it were a trophy for all her hard work. “Perhaps we should finish what we started in my office?”

Aziraphale blushed as she responded, “I do believe I’d like that.”   
  
“ _ I do believe _ we’ll both be enjoying that,” Antonia responded, wagging her eyebrows. She turned around and scooted backward until her thighs bracketed Aziraphale’s face. Aziraphale blushed, her own thighs shifting and brushing against Antonia.   
  
“Darling?”   
  
“Eat my pussy, angel,” Antonia ordered softly, before adding, “I’ll return the favor.” To emphasize her point she pulled Aziraphale’s knickers to the side with one hand while spreading Aziraphale’s pussy open with the fingers of her other hand. There was something rather enchanting about the sight of her black nails and the silver of her rings against such pale creamy skin and those little white-blonde curls. She leaned in and pressed a worshipful kiss to Aziraphale’s clit, smiling as her lover moaned and bucked in response.    


“Angel, I can’t be doing all the work here,” Antonia chided teasingly, circling Aziraphale’s entrance with one of her blunt nails, significantly less long and sharp than her other nails for this very purpose, before pushing in.    
  
Aziraphale moaned before placing trembling hands on Antonia’s thighs and leaning up to flick her tongue against Antonia’s clit, as she’d done earlier.    
  
Antonia returned to eating her lover out with much more fervor, sucking at her clit in the way she had already known Aziraphale liked, inserting another finger and scissoring them apart as ‘punishment’ when the younger woman became so caught up in her own pleasure she’d forgotten she was supposed to be pleasuring someone else.    
  
It wasn’t long before Aziraphale came hard, dripping all over the seats and her own thighs. Antonia shifted forward, away from Aziraphale’s eager mouth, in favor of licking Aziraphale’s thighs clean. She shifted forward and began awkwardly getting dressed as Aziraphale sat up, looking unsure.    
  
“Did I do something wrong?” Aziraphale asked her quietly. “I’m sorry, I’m not very experienced-”   
  
“Aziraphale,” Antonia cut her off softly, reaching out to cup her round cheek. “I’m taking you home. To  _ my _ home. I’m not finished with pleasuring you.”   
  
“You haven’t come yet,” Aziraphale pointed out, blushing.   
  
“I like to make it a point to give more pleasure than I receive. I’ll come tonight, angel. When I’m finished punishing you,” Antonia assured her, already planning how the rest of their night would go.    
  
Aziraphale’s blush deepened at the look on Antonia’s face.    
  
“May I take you home, angel?”   
  
“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My own au is already giving me uhaul lesbian vibes lol haha
> 
> >> Shoutout to my friend, Pam, for the idea of Aziraphale not wearing underwear! <<
> 
> I live for comments and kudos! 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/LeaveTheGarden <3


End file.
